<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Protector by IMur223</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537559">Protector</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMur223/pseuds/IMur223'>IMur223</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BioShock 1 &amp; 2 (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(anti-drug campaign voice) ADAM: not even once, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Plasmids (BioShock), Rapture (BioShock), They're just... big friends... why do we have to hurt them..., Underage Drug Use, because bioshock made me kill them and I didn't like that, does having little sisters count as underage drug use?, drug doesn't look like a word anymore, i dont care if there's no way a big daddy could bullshit his way out of mental conditioning, it's bioshock so technically almost everyone's on drugs, oh also the big daddy is nice, this one did because im the writer and I say so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMur223/pseuds/IMur223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>B will protect his Little Sisters with his life, especially Claire, and he wants the best for all of them. So when he finds Jack, who can remove the sea slug in their stomach lining, and hears a Little Sister say that she feels better without it, of course he wants Jack to help the rest as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Protector</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire skipped across the cracked stone floor, the Big Daddy she had affectionately nicknamed “Mister Bubbles” lumbering after her as she followed the scent of ADAM flowing through the air. He remembered the day she had been assigned to his room. She had hopped over to him, convinced by his pheromones that he could be trusted, and started chattering to him excitedly. He had listened, though there were times that he couldn’t quite keep up with the stream of ideas and stories that she babbled on about. It was worth it, though, to see her face light up when he nodded or shook his head to show that he was listening. After a while, she stopped abruptly and frowned. “I’m sorry mister, I forgot to ask what your name is,” she apologized. He shook his head. If he had a name, he couldn’t remember it. “No? What do you mean?” she tilted her head in confusion, reminding him of a puppy. “Wait, do you not have a name?” she asked. He nodded. “But everyone needs a name!” she cried. Her sad expression suddenly lit up. “I know! You could be Mister Bubbles, like your lights! Do you want to be Mister Bubbles?” Claire asked, looking up at him expectantly. </p><p>He felt that her perception of him was vastly different from anyone else’s, considering that he was an armor clad man with a drill that loomed over her by several feet, and did not look even remotely like a “Mister Bubbles”. But she was smiling, proud of the name she had come up with. He nodded, smiling under the helmet and deciding he would think of himself as B. “Okay! My name’s Claire.” she told him. Then a scientist had opened the door and they had both been sent out to gather. It had been Claire’s first day gathering, and his first day protecting a Little Sister. “C’mon Mister B!” Claire called, and he realized he had slowed down when he had gotten lost in his thoughts. “The angels are waiting for us!” He sped up a bit, turning the corner to see Claire hovering over a corpse with her needle, plunging it inside with a disgusting squelch. “Here’s the angel! It must feel weird to have chocolate in you like the angels do. I make them feel better!” she chirped. He walked over to a corner a few feet from her as she pulled the needle back and readjusted it. ADAM-rich blood began flowing into the bottle at the end of the syringe as Claire hummed a tune. </p><p>B watched, scanning the room for any splicers that might try to hurt her even as he wondered where he had heard that song before. He sighed, the sound warping into a strange huff, and decided not to try remembering it. He never managed to recall these things, no matter how hard he tried, and the most he had ever gotten out of his efforts was a headache. He focused as he heard the chatter of splicers around the corner. There were two, thuggish splicers judging by the sound of metal hitting a hand, talking about some fight they had gotten into. “You did all the work? You barely even got a hit in until the end, and now you’re saying we won because of you?” One growled. “Says the one who got smacked around the most.” the other retorted. They paused, and B realized they must have heard Claire’s singing. “You hear that? One of those brats is here!” He revved his drill, hoping to scare them off. He would almost certainly win, but even a few extra scrapes could cost him his life and Claire’s in this place. “C’mon, that metal brute won’t scare me off.” one hissed under his breath.<br/>
B wondered if they had always been so bad at whispering, or if that was an effect of repeated splicing. He decided that they were just stupid as slightly quieter footsteps continued in his direction. Did they really think that they could kill him. There were only two of them, and he was a hulking metal beast with a giant drill. Well, it wasn’t his problem. They charged him from both sides as they turned the corner. He grabbed one by the neck and ran the other through with his drill, then slammed the one he had by the throat into the ground, breaking his skull. </p><p>Claire looked over at the sound, but turned back to her task when she saw that he was okay. As he flung the impaled splicer off of his drill with a flick of his arm, Claire stood up, the syringe making a sickening noise as she pulled it from the body. She ran over to him, a big smile on her face. “You made them angels too!” she sniffed the air and shook her head. “They don’t have any chocolate in them, though. Oh well.” she sighed. Then she perked up again, bouncing on her toes. “Oooh, I smell another one! They’re over here!” B scooped her into his arm, careful to keep her away from his drill as he walked in the direction she was pointing. She laughed and pointed him to the left hallway. “Onwards Sir Bubbles!” She cheered, squirming into a more comfortable position. He made a series of huffs that mimicked a laugh, bouncing her about a bit. Claire giggled as he set her down by the splicer. B noticed the look of peace on the deformed face no longer covered by the bird mask on the floor.</p><p>He could almost pretend it was a sleeping man and not a dead one. Congealed blood stained the floor, dried up in the time since the man had died, and it saddened B to know that this man would likely never be given a proper burial. At least the man was free now. His eyes refocused as he shook his head to clear it, and a whale-like groan echoed through the hallway. Another Big Daddy walked past him, a Little Sister skipping after him. He had once tried communicating with the others through writing, but it seemed that they had been completely brainwashed. They would make a confused noise and tilt their heads at his abnormal behavior, and eventually he gave up. He remembered the scientists, and how they had wanted them to protect the girls, had wanted the Big Daddies to care for them. He remembered that he had wanted to protect them before the conditioning, because they were children, and they deserved safety. It was only amplified after they were done with him, but he didn’t mind. It just meant he wouldn’t hesitate to fight for them, no matter what. The others, though… he pitied them, they weren’t much more than lumbering beasts now. </p><p>The Little Sister accompanying the other Big Daddy waved to him, and he waved back. She smiled at him, then skipped off to find another corpse, her Big Daddy trudging after her. “All done!” Claire announced, smiling. B wasn’t sure if he pitied her or was happy for her, seeing the world in such a different way. He wasn’t quite sure what she saw, but it certainly wasn’t reality. No kid would be happy living in Rapture if they could see what it really looked like. He sighed and followed her down the next corridor. They both froze as they heard the scream of a Little Sister echoing down the hall.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>